


Big Time Misunderstanding

by AKW_aka_Awkward



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKW_aka_Awkward/pseuds/AKW_aka_Awkward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can't really summarize it without giving away the story. However, I will say that it has jealousy, anger, betrayl, and things aren't what they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Time Misunderstanding

Carlos was trying to sleep when he felt a pressure on his waist. His eyes shot open and he saw his roommate’s face looking down at him.  
“Logan, what are you doing? It’s time for bed not time to get up. Wait is it morning already?!”  
“No.” Logan eyes him hungrily. Carlos is getting uncomfortable, for he was having a nice fantasy before this.  
“Why are you eying me like that?” Carlos questions, still none the wiser to Logan’s intentions.  
“Because my Latino friend, you have to pay for what you’ve done.” Logan rips open Carlo’s shirt and runs his hands down Carlos’ chest, tweaking his nipples, and making Carlos moan involuntarily. Carlos is much too shocked to escape.  
“What did I do?” Carlos asks as Logan pulls off Carlos’ shirt and starts to unbutton Carlos’ pants. It’s then that Carlos realizes Logan is only in his boxers. ‘When did he get undressed? Was he always undressed? I think I would have noticed if he had been practically naked this whole time. But maybe not.’ Carlos is snapped out of his thoughts when he feels a chill on his thighs realizing Logan had taken off his pants. Carlos was now only in his boxer briefs with Logan’s erection pressing on his own. Logan waited for Carlos’ full attention before answering.  
“You were flirting with Kendal, heavily flirting.” Logan said with clenched teeth. Carlos then remembered the favor he did for Kendal earlier that day.  
‘Flashback to 12pm that day’  
“Carlos, would you do anything for me?” Kendal asks.  
“Of course I would Kendal. You know that. So, what do you need?” Carlos asks curiously.  
“I need to make James jealous.”  
“This is about the fan girls, right?”  
Kendal smiles sheepishly. “Yay, it is. It’s just he’s always flirting with them and if he was gay I wouldn’t mind, but he’s not, he’s bi.”  
“You should know you would never lose him. Not even to a young Ralph Macchio. And you know how much he loves Italians.” Carlos tries to make Kendal laugh and succeeds.  
“I know I’m not worried.” Kendal says.  
“Then why-” Kendal cuts Carlos off.  
“Because I want to show him that I can flirt too.”  
Carlos has a devious smile on his face. “And you want me to go all out?”  
“Yes. And I chose you because he knows how much I love Latinos.” Kendal adds.  
“This is gonna be fun.” Carlos smirks seductively. “3 o’clock at the pool. Be waiting for me.” Carlos winks and walks away to put on his sex trunks.  
3 o’clock at the pool  
Kendal is leaning up against the wall within earshot but not too close to the lounging chairs where James is tanning. Logan is helping Camille with an audition. Jo’s with Jett working on a scene from New Town High. The Jennifer’s are gossiping. Stephanie is making out with Sasha. Guitar Dude is strumming while surrounded by his usual followers. Katie and Lucy are taking while Lucy waits and stares lovingly at her beautiful girlfriend Camille. Carlos strides over towards Kendal in his sex trunks and everyone kind of stares shocked. James looks over to the scene and his jaw drops.  
“Carlos only wears those trunks when he’s planning on getting laid.” James whispers. Lucy and Katie’s table is right next to him.  
“Lord knows he tried them on me enough before I got with Camille.” Lucy voices.  
“He calls then his ‘sex trunks’ you know?” Katie says.  
“I know what he calls them!” James says angrily. Carlos is in front of Kendal real close to him.  
“Hey sexy.” Kendal says.  
“Oh, just sexy I thought I was a beast.” Carlos leans on the wall and uses flirty eyes on Kendal.  
“You are a beast in many different ways I assume.” Kendal says with emphasis on many and different.  
“You know it.” Carlos gets really close to Kendal so they’re nose to nose. Kendal’s breath hitches as he places his hand on Carlo’s chest.  
“I love your Latin body. It’s soooooo sexy, even the color of it.” Kendal runs his hand over Carlos’ pecks and abs stopping with his fingers in the waist band of Carlos’ trunks. Carlos moans loudly.  
“Oh really.” Carlos breaths out lustfully.  
Everyone is completely silent, even Jett. Some of the girls are watching with glazed eyes. James glances at Logan out of the corner of his eye and sees how angry he looks.  
“Yes, even your jaw line is sexy. I want you soooo bad.”  
“Do you know what I want to do to you, Kendal?” Carlos pushes into Kendal’s sweating body. Kendal groans.  
“What?” Kendal says breathlessly as he closes his eyes.  
“How about I just give you a sneak peek?” Carlos eyes Kendal with a glassy stare.  
No one is surprised at the fact of what they’re doing. Everyone at the Palm Woods does stuff like this at the pool. However, they are surprised at the two parties involved.  
Carlos kisses down Kendal’s jaw, then bites and sucks on his neck making Kendal slowly body roll into him. Carlos breaks away from Kendal’s neck and moans while Kendal is panting. They both realize they have taken this too far, but they can’t stop. They both start rutting against each other and making out. Until, there are two screams of pure ecstasy. They notice everyone watching and both run away in embarrassment.  
End of Flashback  
Carlos grew harder at the memory.  
“Please Logan don’t do this. I’m begging you.” Carlos tears up as Logan starts to remove their underwear. Carlos tries to push Logan away but he is to strong, despite his small physique.  
Logan has removed their underwear and spreads Carlos’ legs lining himself to Carlos’ tight pucker. Carlos lets a ‘please no’ escape his lips as tears stream down his face. Logan ignores his pleas and shoves his 3in thick 9in long shaft to the hilt. Carlos screams out in pain as he pleads with Logan to stop.  
Logan pulls out completely and slams back in hard and fast while Carlos screams and cries and still tries to fight, though he is too weak for the taller man. Logan continues his pattern and digs his nails into Carlos’ hips. It feels like an eternity but has only been three thrusts.  
As Logan continues he says in between thrusts. “You… finally decide… to give… men… a try… and you choose… Kendal… of all people… Why… not… me?” He thrusts harder at his question. Carlos is now bleeding from his hips and the abuse to his rear end.  
“I didn’t… even know… you liked me.” Carlos says through tears. “But you want to know a secret?”  
Logan thinks that Carlos will confess his love for him so he stops and says. “What?”  
“I’m glad I didn’t’ choose you. You’re a disgusting, evil, sadistic monster.” Logan dug his nails into Carlos’ pecs making him bleed. Carlos groans in pain, but continues. “I’d much rather be with Kendal because he wouldn’t rape me just because I didn’t love him.” Logan rips his nails down Carlos’ pecs and abs leaving deep bleeding claw marks behind as he then flips Carlos onto his hands and knees. He  
uses one hand to hold Carlos’ face into the bed and the other to hold his arms above his head. Carlos moves his face so he can breathe and screams when Logan thrusts into him again. Carlos can feel and smell all the blood as it stains his sheets. Logan is going deeper inside of him than Carlos ever imagined possible. Despite what is happening Carlos is getting pleasure from it all and he is sickened by it. Logan then hits his little bundle of nerves and Carlos screams in pleasure while he is coming undone.  
“Logan stop please.” Carlos says trying not to moan. Logan keeps hitting his sweet spot making Carlos scream and moan shamelessly.  
“Oh Logan faster. Nnn. Harder.”  
“You love this don’t you, Papi.” Logan says completely forgetting their little game.  
Carlos surprises Logan by flipping over and pushing him on his back. Carlos starts riding Logan and going crazy.  
“You just love riding my hot dick don’t you Papi?”Carlos rides harder and faster than should be humanly possible. Logan switches positions and then drives himself down on Carlos’ 11 inch dick and start riding him.  
“You love my sexy Latin dick don’t you Loges?”  
“I love your sexy Latin everything.” Logan moans. “Oh yes Papi right there!” Logan scream as his prostate is hit. This spurs Carlos on even more as he pulls Logan’s head down and kisses him passionately. Logan begs for entrance into the wet cavern. Carlos opens his mouth and they explore each other’s mouths heavily. They’re both very close. Logan more so than Carlos.  
A scream rips from Logan as Carlos does that special move of his. Carlos hits Logan’s prostate but instead of pulling out and thrusting back in he presses his penis hard against that bundle of nerves and makes Logan’s back bleed.  
"Oi, Papiiii!" Carlos explodes when he hears this. Logan pulls off Carlos and lays beside him.  
"You really do love when I call you Papi, don't you?"  
"More than you can imagine."  
"Oh, and nice job breaking character by the way." Logan says sarcastically.  
"I couldn't help it you were hitting my prostate." Carlos defends and Logan laughs  
............Meanwhile with James and Kendall...............  
"What the hell was all that?!"  
"I was just trying to show you that I can flirt too. And we got a little carried away but that was the deal."  
"What deal? And how do you think Logan feels about what happened?"  
"He knew the whole time."  
"I doubt he knew you were going to go that far. Wait, he knew?!"  
"Duh. Carlos never would have done something like that if Logan didn't approve."  
"Why would Logan approve of that?"  
"To get him pumped up for their rape fantasy. They said this was the perfect opportunity to do it."  
"Uh, gross."


End file.
